


A Change of Heart

by beautyfulevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyfulevil/pseuds/beautyfulevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione makes a decision that Severus can support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for enchanted_jae's @ LJ's monthly drabble challenge in July with the prompt "too young". This was beta'd by the lovely lilydahlia; any remaining mistakes are my own. Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series is owned by JK Rowling and associates. This piece of writing is merely for practice and entertainment purposes only. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Hermione sat at the table in the kitchens of Grimmauld Place, nursing her now cold after-dinner tea. She fiddled with the napkin, watching Molly clean up the last few dinner dishes. The rest of the family, having made a hasty exit into to the parlor, mostly to avoid cleaning duty could be heard in random bursts of laughter.

Now or never, Hermione told herself. Gryffindor courage and all that.

“Molly, can I talk to you for a moment?” Her voice cracked and palms moist with nervous sweat.

Molly turned around, slightly taken aback at this side of Hermione. The vulnerable, unsure of herself. It was something Molly had never been sure Hermione was capable of.

Flicking her wand toward the door, a Silencing and Warding spell against intrusion cast, Molly sat down across from Hermione. “Of course. You know you can come to me with anything.” A brief flash of motherly intuition crossed her mind as Hermione continued to fiddle with the spoon in her tea cup.

“I… Uh, well… I need your help.”

“With what?”

She’s going to make me spill everything. Bloody hell. Hermione looked down at the simple ring on her left ring finger. Hidden by a glamour only she and Severus could see; she found the extra bit of strength to face Molly’s inquisition.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione blurted out. “Teach me contraception spells.” She already felt incredibly stupid for not knowing them already. This was awful. With the war coming to a head only a year ago (which had once and for all took care of Voldemort and the Death Eaters); Hermione felt that defensive, combat, and emergency healing spells took precedence over contraception spells.

“Oh.” Molly tried to hide her surprise. So, it was that serious with Severus; that explains a lot, she thought, heart bursting with love for the pair.

Hermione blushed, her cheeks bright pink and burning. “Yes. Will you help me?”

“Are you sure you want to do this? You’re so young, and your first time should be with someone you love. It should be special,” Molly implored. She knew full well that Hermione wouldn’t take any potential life changing decisions lightly.

Hermione smiled softly; feeling the love that Molly had for her. She’s only looking out for me. “I know what I’m doing. And I do appreciate your concern. I do love him, and he loves me.”

“Well, we should get started then,” Molly stood up and motioned for Hermione to follow her into the middle of the kitchen.

Mastering the spell work quickly, Molly sent Hermione up to bed.

-::-

On the other side of the old house, Severus sat on the long leather couch in the library, a large tome open in his lap. But he wasn’t reading. He was deep in thought about the conversation he had that morning with Hermione.

“Please… I need you Severus,” Hermione smiled sweetly, wiggling his lap. “And I know you need me.” His need was resting against her hip, making it more and more tempting to tease him further.

Kissing her lips gently, Severus frowned. Which he found himself doing a lot more lately. “As much as I would love to bury myself in you for the rest of the day, we simply cannot. We have talked about this before, my darling.”

“And yet, you still continue to deny both of us our pleasures. We’re engaged. Shouldn’t that be enough?” Hermione asked, resting her head on his shoulder; sighing as Severus brought his arms around to hold her tightly.

Breathing in her scent, Severus relaxed slightly. She would be the death of him. “It won’t be much longer. I promise."

A knock on the library door brought Severus out of his memory. Shutting the book with a snap, Severus adjusted his robes and bid entry. Who could it be at this time of night, he wondered as the grandfather clock struck eleven pm.

The door opened slightly and Molly appeared in the doorway; a concerned expression on her face. She stepped inside and shut the door with a soft click. Not wanting to yell or scream across the library, Molly took a few steps toward Severus and stopped. The look Severus gave her was a little off-putting, but that didn’t stop her from doing what she came in here to do.

“Severus, we’ve known each other a long time; haven’t we?” Molly began quietly, choosing her words carefully. “I’ve tried hard to not interfere in the choices you have made for your life. It’s your life after all. But, I can’t stand by any longer. I have to say something…” she trailed off as Severus stood from the couch, the book in his lap clattering to the floor, startling her further.

Severus circled the couch, robes flapping with the movement. His mind raced. What could she be talking about? He had been doing everything in his power since the end of the War to make things right with those he gravely wronged during those years; those were alive, that is.

He stopped when the sudden realization of what… Rather whom she was referring to. “I have not coerced her into anything she did not want or desire from me. I swear to you. She is as whole as she can be.” Severus’ face was rigid with a mixture of sadness and complete devotion to Hermione. No one was completely whole on the other side of the War.

Molly smiled. He wanted to protect her, even if it meant denying himself love. “I know. I fear that she is too young to truly understand the depth of what she perceives she feels for you. I don’t want to see either of you hurt.” She had always had a soft spot for Severus. He gave so much of himself to fight for the Light that he almost lost himself to the Darkness on a number of occasions.

Severus nodded. “As do I. Hermione is all I could have hoped for and so much more. She is the light that fills my battered soul; the healer of my broken heart. I would not be here if it was not for her.” Severus wasn’t sure why he was suddenly spilling his innermost feelings to Molly Weasley of all people.

“Just, please be careful. I would so hate to see either of you get hurt.” Molly said, reaching out and giving Severus’ upper arm a quick squeeze. “Good night.”

Molly left, leaving a still standing Severus wondering what just happened. Did he just get permission from Molly to sleep with Hermione? Or was that a warning to not hurt her. Either way, Severus felt unsettled, and he hated that feeling more than he hated Lemon Drops.

Extinguishing the candles with a flick of his wrist, Severus left the library and climbed the stairs to the long hallway of bedroom doors. The clock struck midnight as Severus opened the door to his bedroom.

-::-

Across the hall, Hermione sat in the middle of her bed, thoughts streaming through her head, giving her a headache. The spell Molly taught her floated around in her memory; and the possibilities of what might happen if the spell failed… Would Severus deny his child with her? Would he treat her worse than he had during the night at Malfoy Manor during the War?

Shaking her head, the bad thoughts going away, Hermione stretched her arms high above her head, feeling the release of the tightness in her back and shoulders. “Wow,” she said, shaking the short deep green nightgown she wore down her legs. The hem rested at mid-thigh, showing off just enough to ‘drive her man wild’ as the sales woman said before Hermione bought it.

Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that stood beside her door. The faint shimmer of the satin fabric caught in the moonlight, glowing for a moment as if it was giving her approval to do what was about to happen. Hermione cast the contraception spell on herself and smiled at her reflection.

Tonight was the night.

Cracking the door open, Hermione found herself face to face with Severus. His expressionless face surprised her. He held one hand out to her, still giving nothing away. Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze; the callouses from years of hard work against her soft hands.

The pair crossed the few steps to Severus’ room. He opened the door and pulled Hermione inside. With a swipe of his hand over the door knob, it locked and cast a Silencing spell over the whole room.

Hermione gasped as her eyes took in the room.

Candles of varying shapes and sizes illuminated the room; their flames dancing and casting shadows and light shows on the walls. The glow was just enough light to see. On the small bedside table stood a tall crystal vase with fresh lilies. Her favorite.

“What is all of this?” Hermione whispered, unsure of what was happening.

Severus led her to the bed and sat down next to Hermione. Still holding onto her hand, he looked into her eyes and he finally spoke. “I wanted to make this night special,” he started, waving his free hand around the room. “Do you like it?”

Hermione leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips. “It’s perfect. I know I’ve been a right pain in the arse about this.”

Severus snorted and pulled Hermione into his lap. “I love you with all of my heart, what’s left of it anyway, and there is nothing I would not do for you to make you happy.”

“Oh, Sev…” Hermione smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. “I love you.”

Severus leaned into Hermione, kissing her deeply.

Shifting so that they were laying side by side, the pair caressed and explored each other through their clothes. Severus brushed against Hermione’s breasts and she gasped at the sensation. “It tickles,” she muttered, against his neck before biting gently. That earned her a gasp from Severus and a swat on the bum.

Prat.

Leaning up, Severus slipped off his shirt, revealing his thin pale chest. Hermione rested her hands on his chest, feeling the patches of smooth skin between crisscrossed scars from years of abuse and torture; wishing she could take them away from him. Severus brushed a lock of hair away from Hermione’s face. “I know,” he said sadly, without her having to say a word.

The pair continued to tease, kiss, and caress until Hermione could no longer take it; the need for release was too much for her to handle. “Severus,” Hermione moaned before he captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Hermione held her arms up and Severus pulled the nightgown off of her with little resistance, tossing it on the floor. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione pulled Severus to her, nibbling on his lower lip as he worked his hands down her body, mapping every inch of skin that was revealed to him. It was the ultimate gift. Her perfect body; battle seen and recovered, much like his own. It was his forever to worship.

Severus settled in between Hermione’s thighs, her legs wrapping around his slim waist. “Are you sure?” Severus asked softly, as Hermione kissed his fingers tips.

Giving Severus a nod, Hermione laid back into the pillows on the bed as Severus entered her slowly, unsure of what to expect. The tightness around his member was more than Severus remembered. Just go slow, and let her dictate things, he reminded himself as he looked down at Hermione. Hermione winced; eyes tightly closed as Severus moved farther inside her; the fullness uncomfortable, but not completely unbearable.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Severus. “I’m okay,” she caressed his cheek softly. Severus relaxed his iron grip on the bedsheets and Hermione wiggled underneath him as much as she could. “It feels good.”

Going slowly, Severus moved against Hermione; the rush of impending orgasm pushed the pair closer and closer to what they both needed. One hand on the headboard to support himself, Severus used his other on Hermione’s clitoris, the engorged nub super sensitive and driving Hermione crazy with need. Nonsensical gasps filled the bedroom, bouncing off the soundproofed walls.

Severus could feel himself getting close; his lower body tightening up in anticipation. He looked down at Hermione, eyes fluttering closed as wordless gasped continued to escape her lips. She was close.

“Oh Gods! Severus! Yes!” Hermione cried, the orgasm tearing through her body. Her eyes open for a brief moment as she arched against Severus, tightening all of her muscles, pulling his orgasm right along with hers.

Hermione floated in the blissful feeling of nirvana as the endorphins rushed through her body. Severus slid out of Hermione and laid on his side, close enough to her to feel close, but not too close to touch her.

Her breathing returned to normal, and her skin damp with the sweat and combined moistures from both her and Severus’ orgasm. It was glorious. Turning her head to look at Severus, Hermione smiled sleepily. “Can we do that again?”

Severus chuckled, brushing her lips with a kiss. “Tomorrow,” he explained. “The first time can be a tiring experience.”

Pulling the tangled sheets from the end of the bed over them, Severus cast a quick cleaning spell of the both of them and the bed. Hermione had turned on her side, head on the pillow, tucked into it closely. Severus put one arm around Hermione’s waist, holding her close to him. A smile crossed her face as she wiggled her bum when she felt his pelvis up against her.

-::-

The early morning sun filtered through the sparse curtains, wrinkling Hermione’s nose as it shined on her face. It was too bright in her room, she thought opening one eye to see Severus’ sleeping form. The rest of her body started to wake up and the memories from the night before flooded her mind. She frowned at the slight pain she felt, but smiled through it. Hermione sat watching Severus sleep, enjoying the easy peacefulness of the morning.

Severus had been having the most delicious dream he could remember when he was awoken by a shift on the bed. No one would dare sleep in his bed, and with him no less, his brain sleepily thought as he opened his eyes to the loveliest vision. The sunlight caught in Hermione’s hair, making it appear to be spun gold, tumbled and tangled from lovemaking and sleep; her skin soft and beautiful.

“Good morning,” Severus rumbled, interlacing his fingers with hers. “How are you feeling?”

Yawning, Hermione squeezed his hand, pulling his hand into her lap. “I’ll survive. I always do,” she laughed, earning a glare from Severus. “I promise.”

“If you need something for the pain later, let me know.” Severus sat against the headboard, stifling a yawn. Hermione rested her cheek on his shoulder. “I do not wish for you to suffer.”

“I said I will.”

The clock chimed for nine-thirty. Hermione jumped out of bed and scrambled around looking for her nightgown. She promised to meet Madame Pomfrey for tea and discussion about the next school year.

“I’m late!” she cried, throwing on her nightgown and rushing out of the room.

Severus frowned. He didn’t even get a kiss goodbye. Which he found rather rude. Pulling the blankets back around him, Severus settled down into the bed again. The lingering scent of Hermione sent Severus back to sleep, filled with vivid dreams of their lovemaking.

-::-

The weeks went by with Hermione and Severus falling into an easy pattern of talking of their pasts, the presents and the future for both of them. It turned out that both of them wanted many of the same things for their futures. Severus continued to worry that one day Hermione would find him too old, too ugly, or cruel and break his heart. Hermione reminded him every day, and often every night, that she loved him and would never leave him. With the engagement ring on her finger, and no plans to ever remove it, as she kept telling him, Severus decided that he needed to do the right thing by Hermione.

That night, at the traditional Sunday dinner, Hermione took her customary place next to Severus. No one bothered to sit by him previously; and it was easier to argue with someone when you sat next to them. He seemed a little nervous, Hermione thought, when Severus wouldn’t look at her. She reached across them and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

Arthur stood at the head of the table, about to give the toast and open dinner when Severus stood. “If I may, Arthur, I would like to say a few words.”

Silence fell over the kitchen. Everyone stared at Severus.

“I apologize for making everyone wait for dinner,” Severus began, taking Hermione’s hand in his, brushing the slim band on her finger. Tugging on Hermione’s hand, she stood and looked up at him, wondering what was going on.

Severus sank down on one knee, pressing a kiss into Hermione’s palm before releasing it. “Hermione Jean Granger, you have brought a light into my life that I did not think was possible to have after all that I have done. Your smile, insatiable intellect, and beauty have surpassed all that I could have hoped for in a partner. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Hermione was stunned. Her eyes overflowed with tears; she could barely see straight.

Severus opened the small box he had produced while Hermione was stunned speechless and showed her the contents. A small platinum band with a sparkling diamond was nestled in the box.

“Yes, I will.” Hermione whispered as Severus slipped the ring on her finger. As soon as the two rings connected, the glamour fell away and both rings melded together into a thicker band.

Hermione held up her hand for the table to see. Wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, Severus kissed her sweetly. “Together forever, my love,” he whispered as the table cheered.


End file.
